


Always Remember The Hyphen

by flamebirds



Series: Batfam Week 2018 [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Week 2018, Drabble, i'm in a hurry okay, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/pseuds/flamebirds
Summary: While on patrol, Stephanie comes across a former Bat-Girl.(Batfam Week 2018, Day 5: Time Travel)





	Always Remember The Hyphen

Betty had absolutely no idea what was happening but one thing she was sure of, was that the blonde in the purple, yellow and black bat suit claiming to be Batgirl was lying. And hyphenless, so that was 1) just wrong and 2) plain rude.

She marched towards her, a miniature Batglare already on her face, and the fake Batgirl turned to her, a look of surprise evident on her face.

"I didn't know people cosplayed as Flamebird's Bat-Girl", she muttered. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

"Why are you telling people you're Bat-Girl?" She demanded to know. " _I'm_ Bat-Girl. And it's very rude to remove the hyphen, you know. If you're gonna try and steal my identity, the least you could do was spell my name correctly."

"Wait, what?"

"And purple?" She continued, scandalized. "Was red and green not good enough for you?"

'Batgirl' blinked for a moment, her finger pressing against her comm. "O, we've got a situation here. I, uh, I think there's a younger version of Flamebird in front of me?"

"It's quite rude to assume someone's age. For all you know, I could be a hundred and three."

"Yeah, it's definitely her. She got real mad that I was called Batgirl."

"You forgot the hyphen _again_!"

"O, please, send Huntress or somebody. She looks pretty close to bringing out a flamethrower."

 


End file.
